Classic Girl Child Stars of tv and Film
Description This is a channel for rare video clips of classic girl child stars from TV and film and are from my personal collection. Links Google+ Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GehMudmTpvA 0:47 cheerleading girls trying to remember words 907 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jc-53degHVU 1:09 Cute bowling girl 540 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WWqv3XyvldE 2:06 Cute girl sings "Baby Wants To Dance" 310 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Q-uTGAC8M8 2:41 SYBIL JASON- "THE CAPTAIN'S KID" TRAILER 2.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0P9ZTVQaP-c 11:44 Virginia Weidler in scenes from "OUTSIDE THESE WALLS" Part 1 962 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LB8g1X9Oidc 4:12 Virginia Weidler in scenes from "OUTSIDE THESE WALLS" part 2 727 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xnFxKeTecUc 0:09 Alisan Porter promo for local channel 1991 916 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ed2sJCQYdyc 0:37 Alisan Porter short interview 1991 397 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ut-w2jWxi10 0:20 Alisan Porter Flintstones ad 1990 2.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=017aZ1hRdmA 0:19 Cute and adorable scene from a film from 1936 785 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g0-YSaCRwI4 0:41 Mickey Mouse Club Karen does a dance and flirts with boy singer 1.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zdDZmEw6Yc0 6:13 Virginia Weidler scenes from "SCANDAL STREET" Part 1 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5SC96v3H2fE 5:42 Virginia Weidler scenes from "SCANDAL STREET" Part 2 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=omRy1Lu4D1I 1:05 Kaleena Kiff Bloopers from "Love Sidney" 5.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q65eg-cgoeU 0:42 Camilla Belle commercial. Age 7 3.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UnpNuNimZ_A 0:16 Camilla Belle age 5 2.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4FLfmbDhEH8 0:13 Camilla Belle age 7 on Xuxa's show 4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0WJ2lv4i0Ho 1:05 Elizabeth Harnois sings "If I Had a Bicycle" 3.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z48Ymcj9k4s 0:26 Anna Paquin MCI ad #1 2.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R-pbT0EIa-I 0:20 Anna Paquin MCI ad #2 1.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LHBj_aNVbhA 0:26 Anna Paquin MCI ad #3 1.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iVISvTw9M6Y 0:46 Lindsay Lohan age 8 bathing suit model 1994 6.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KPNtEA6jkQc 0:52 Mickey Mouse Club Cheryl gets dizzy 2.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gEhemrkwaqI 1:28 Mickey Mouse Club Karen and Annette brief dance 1.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2gDCre4sXZM 5:38 Courtney and Ashley Peldon ages 8 and 5.1989 interview 6.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1GUTNySZZp8 0:26 Mara Wilson in toy commercial 1993. Age 6 10K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GIJTq2oEg64 1:24 Salvage 1 the gang singing 227 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kqzr8nG3VjY 5:08 Anna Chlumsky 1991 interview 47K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PQNz-JsSWRM 0:24 Camilla Belle Doll ad 1995 900 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xA5CnN0Yg4A 0:06 Camilla Belle Doll commercial start of it. 2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cTBtOwZTeaU 1:21 Olsen Twins sing Christmas song 1993 9.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iw3IV_rEp1g 1:16 Alisan Porter 1991 interview 20K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n4WZO6IUu8Q 0:31 Alisan Porter talks about being on set of CURLY SUE 1991 7.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YTVJ-oHyBE0 4:43 Mara Wilson 1994 "Today Show" interview 198K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0AqZX4K9NJc 1:38 Anna Chlumsky 1991 interview MY GIRL set 52K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lIgJWXL4NK8 0:55 Alisan Porter adorable scene 1989 2.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1OqUzAhco98 0:53 Peggy Ann Garner with Bob Hope 1946 1.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ht4Jj3sSdiM 2:00 The Secret Garden trailer 1993 complete and rare 5.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LQUM1NBdJ6Q 3:56 Kate Maberly interview 1993 THE SECRET GARDEN star 77K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PjfblhaDr5w 7:05 Christina Ricci interview 1990. Age 9 126K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vzJ7pFaEJfc 5:55 Mara Wilson 1994 "Tonight Show" interview 298K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nJL8v-_ylCs 1:34 Thora Birch age 8 plays piano 1990 10K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k2-rUD2_7o8 1:05 Elizabeth Harnois sings "Say Howdy Insted of Hello" 3.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XFm38nJ7qqg 3:50 Christina Ricci interview 1991. 11 years old. 127K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=styXX7jwQQc 3:33 Mara Wilson 1994 "Breakfast Time" interview 11K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qNTF2tzR7NU 1:38 Liesel Matthews interview at home 1995 "A Litte Princess" star. 77K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bFANapaWaq0 0:26 Thora Birch ad 1990 3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U0UAUf6msVU 0:45 Jane Withers newsreel 1938 828 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=480k3R5bpHY 0:22 Anna Paquin MCI ad #4 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F7REhIPhoVc 0:14 Anna Paquin MCI ad #5 1.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oyRQSV-yo3g 0:20 Anna Paquin MCI ad #6 967 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6UHTUEndnjM 0:55 Kate Maberly 1993 on set Secret Garden 16K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_l9wcDyC2Sc 1:49 Mara Wilson talks about making "Matilda" 1996 570K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X2on1D3jlKM 6:36 Hayden Panettiere interview 2000. Age 11 226K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q8bj_sDK_Ew 0:24 Alisan Porter USA Kids Club ad. 1991 808 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VdJjtk2pEeQ 1:48 Shari Robinson & Dan Dailey song and dance. 1949 1.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yw7EiDMZbbU 1:20 Natalie Wood age 6. emotional crying scene 6.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CUb3Ti0G7cQ 2:05 Abigail Breslin interview age 6 2002 67K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y-YRzGfFXsE 0:32 Emily Osment 1998 Happy Meal ad. Age 6 10K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hblTPx0a-Vw 0:20 Thora Birch age 4 Quaker Oats ad 1987 3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FJJSzSY7QfU 5:01 Olsen Twins interview Today Show 2001 Age 14 84K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YdD-MeLCcyU 3:37 Liesel Matthews interview 1995 37K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ak0zeLv7AoI 0:28 Emily Osment 1998 Happy Meal ad. Age 6.Better quality 1.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zzu-dlugYB0 0:32 Emily Osment 1998 Happy Meal ad age 6.Better quality 2 935 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z4uOyRMPr7g 4:58 Michelle Trachtenberg 1996 interview.Age 10 44K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iVtUB9c5XyA 3:50 Taylor Momsen interview 2000. Age 7 100K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iQt4iq29h8A 4:57 Hallie Eisenberg interview 1998. Age 6 123K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C6kIFGG7liI 1:20 Hayden Panettiere emotional crying scene 86K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bKWEObOyGuY 0:21 Alexa Vega Happy Meal ad 1995. Age 7 2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hd9-Wtp5VeQ 0:18 Caitlin Wachs Happy Meal ad 1996 2.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yUBuU3y5LbE 0:49 Amanda Bynes brief impressions 1996 30K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C7Z3ou4yT50 1:10 Alexa Vega interview 1996 Age 8 22K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3igZFpxayOY 4:28 Emily Mae Young interview 1996 Tonight Show.age 6 33K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sh5NVn3fUQc 0:08 Amanda Bynes and MichelleTrachtenberg:" Happy Birthday Blue" 1998 40K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=71elN8dBQ2w 4:50 Madylin Sweetin interview 1997 Age 6 5.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3EP8UJNW5GI 6:44 Taylor Momsen interview 2000.She sings too.. 872K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1NNL23sffuc 0:57 Mae Whitman 1996 interview. Age 7 35K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PYrP89bUqKY 6:12 Robin Weisman interview 1990 Age 6 6.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8KOIXYpX5EI 1:25 Taylor Momsen interview 2000 2.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EH3y-pV37kU 4:53 Jodie Sweetin interview 1989. Age 7 470K views3 years ago Emily Osment Happy Meal ad 1997.Age 5 5.7K views3 years ago Camilla Belle Says. 2002 Age 15 2.1K views3 years ago Alexa Vega Happy Meal ad 1996. Age 8 2.3K views3 years ago Aileen Quinn interview 1982. age 11 129K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cm_BFs3lMYo 1:43 Virginia Weidler TCM promos. 1995 3.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bOfLjsoJwXc 0:29 Mackenzie Rosman ad 1996. Age 7 3.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MzOjtU5LbKk 5:57 Amanda Bynes interview 1999. Age 12 115K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n2bHbeW1aSY 3:33 Hatty Jones interview 1998. "Madeline" star.Age 10 88K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IhD3CWK7QHM 9:36 Madylin Sweetin interview 1998. Age 6 24K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SbgZqNAusSU 41:27 Aileen Quinn on set of "Annie" 1981. Age 10 131K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=94oMJIgGBdU 3:35 Skye Mccole Bartusiak interview 2000. Age 8 14K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E-gnhdSIVIk 3:07 Hayden Panettiere interview 1995. Age 6 214K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W9zW3rbe274 0:12 Hayden Panettiere Wendy's ad 1996. Age 6 23K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4GtyZSngzmw 1:39 Hayden Panettiere brief interview 1998.Age 9 7.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OdjSf7iJwk8 1:21 Whittni Wright interview with Nick Nolte 1994.Age 7 4.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HLDM8dPm7wo 2:49 Tigritos: Estefania sings/dances to "Cowboy Mouse" 2.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GyjvhxHdNMc 2:16 Brittany Ashton Holmes interviews 1994.Age 5. 442K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gnrngM8brBE 0:18 Brittany Ashton Holmes as Darla ad 1994. 7.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EKBOiGTlWIU 2:54 Tigritos: Yorgelys " Lucho Por Ti" Music video. 1996 2.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K0m-I0dtDpo 2:34 Hatty Jones interview 1998. Age 10 37K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HRGI52Nbi4I 5:42 Madylin Sweetin interview 1999. Age 8 13K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GPPvbjhYCYY 1:33 Caitlin Wachs in a scene from the Soap "The Bold and the Beautiful. 1995 5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FrSpaxEskRc 6:07 Charlotte Church interview 1999. Age 13 6.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6gkyFL87nfI 1:50 "Kathy O' " Trailer 1958. Patty McCormack movie. 5.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HpaXH-MbkUE 1:06 Ivyann Schwan interview 1991. Age 7. "Problem Child 2" 29K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qJoobRkpCgc 0:36 Ivyann Schwan brief interview 1991. Age 7 6.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yqq1dXsibUw 5:21 Mae Whitman interview 1998. Age 9 180K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FJUqu-RWzOk 0:41 Heather O'Rourke "Happy Days" blooper 1982 6.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DDttrcL7H9Q 3:29 Emily Mae Young interview 1998 Age 8 18K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MkQKcYeJoOk 1:04 Ashley Peldon on Barney set. Age 9.1994 115K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Had9YIwyuo 0:32 Camilla Belle Campbells soup ad.Age 9.1995 1.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dNezZMEYIfs 1:43 Brittany Ashton Holmes interviews.Age 5. 1994 63K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iOfYxlRkGQs 0:27 Hayden Penettiere Triaminic ad,Age 5. 1995 4.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3kccR7MAFa0 0:45 Anna Paquin at oscars interviews. .Age 11. 1994 2.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0NOY45Rf6uA 2:56 Baby Irene sings /dances and interviewed.Age 5. 1978 3.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZ6uGyTGFPg 3:06 Whittni Wright with James Brooks interview.1994 2.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ith22GCNBgs 0:17 Christina Ricci Age 10 1990 4.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hJYoUk6nt6M 5:40 Mischa Barton interview 1995. Age 9 23K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aDvnMyOSko0 0:11 Alexa Vega cookie ad Age 6 1994 3.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KQFn_LoKpig 1:03 Ivyann Schwan explains hearing. Age 9. 1993 3.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0e1gBViJ9tY 0:09 Ivyann Schwan Rice Krispies ad. Age 10.1993 1.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OU7y6nelbgs 0:28 Peggy Ann Garner gets award.1946 972 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VAAYXCsWj5o 0:28 Brittany Ashton Holmes Happy Meal ad.Age 6.1995 10K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7wk84pQvkxk 1:50 Ivyann Schwan cereal boxes. Age 9 1993 2.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EMfhpyR8x-I 0:23 Hayden Panettiere Banana Nut Crunch ad.Age 4.1993 2.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pBF6QJVJxVQ 1:28 Ivyann Schwan freezing and bloopers.Age 9 1993 2.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1SQN_zdjd4Q 2:46 Ashley Peldon Guiding Light scenes.Age 6.1990 3.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=do4QbGcRwkI 0:18 Michelle Trachtenberg Burger King ad.Age 6.1991 7.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WscvfV6tDPo 3:46 Quinn Cummings scenes from a "Family" episode.Age 12.1980 6.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xujvs1Iz4t4 2:18 Cute girl sings/dances to"Let Me Entetain You".Age 10.1978 5.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8i4FDuY2Cpk 0:43 Ivyann Schwan "Parenthood"tv series. 3 scenes.Age 7.1991 2.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cFNS427yFo0 0:16 Noley Thornton Life Savers ad. Age 7.1990 4.4K views3 years ago Anna Chlumsky brief interview.1991 3.8K views3 years ago Ivyann Schwan upside down.Age 9 1993 1.8K views3 years ago 2 girls being picked for prettiest girl.funny.1965 1.4K views3 years ago Ivyann Schwan The Sun.Age 9.1993 2.1K views3 years ago Adorable girl sings" you are my sunshine" 1.4K views3 years ago "Small Wonder" bloopers. 22K views3 years ago Mara Wilson brief interview. age 7.1994 3K views3 years ago Baby Irene sings/ interviewed. Age 5.1977 3.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ob6_ctBuRM 0:23 Ivyann Schwan Age 9.1993 1.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XlkZ8RorDCc 5:00 Hallie Eisenberg interview. 2000.Age 8 111K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AuJP_sXvGcs 7:06 Olsen twins on shopping channel.Age 5. 1991 70K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6paoy2_40FY 5:05 Olsen twins interview.Age 6. 1992 601K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BMkV-oddOuE 3:23 Tigritos: Melissa & Karina sing/dance " Mi Banda Es El Planeta" 1998 948 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iHdVTi0Sb3o 4:19 Tigritos:Tyanny sings "Que Sera?" 1998 861 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iOcKkr2SbxE 2:07 Liesel Matthews interview.Age 11.1995 15K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=440qBTEsAcI 0:31 Adorable girl in Pert plus for kids ad.1993 6.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b5Ne0lNq2fI 1:24 Ivyann Schwan.Age 9. 1993 4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s1J8RAGXMgc 2:48 Tigritos:Melissa sings/dances "Cowboy Mouse".1997 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AkiQEay7LZE 3:41 Liesel Matthews" A Little Princess" Remix of music and scenes. 1.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tnBeTeS11cM 4:20 Tigritos: Melissa as Yuri.1997 1.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KNcKcHbBAb4 0:40 Olsen Twins brief interview.Age 6.1992 21K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=syLWIfNilT4 1:38 Olsen twins fun interview Age 6.1992 109K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QbuZU00u2LU 3:07 Tigritos: Tyanny & Estefania sing Vacaciones"(Vacation)1997 618 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=90IJzr3LUvo 2:54 Tigritos: Georgina sings to " Lucho Por Ti" 1998 1.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wbl06zaYPLQ 6:20 Daisy Eagan interview. Age 12.1991 3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tZOiPu5GbY0 0:19 Ivyann Schwan Age 9. 1993 1.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EexsGQrYOIY 6:31 Olsen twins on shopping channel.Age 5.1991 6.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fF6zsS2xRVs 2:52 R.Crumb And His Cheap Suit Serenaders."Little Rascals Medley" 3.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4nMdhK-gjzA 1:09 Little Rascals 1936 with 1920's adult gang newsreel 2.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G__W-qDopoQ 0:15 Alexa Vega JC Penny ad. Age 6 1994 3.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9j3E80_5ey0 0:08 Ivyann Schwan. Age 9. 1993 2.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sXGUicpWZbQ 1:42 Liesel Matthews interview.Age 11.1995 9.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4XqqKz00uhM 2:35 Baby Irene sings/ interviewed. 1977. Age 5 3.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mbNSJgL4T4A 0:17 Tina Majorino Happy Meal ad. Age 8. 1993 8.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Odj1VNejfZY 2:04 Olsen twins on shopping channel.Age 7.1993 24K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-dUX0vTta5E 1:17 Drew Barrymore interview.Age 9.1984 169K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GUTScGVtbsA 5:21 Olsen twins on shopping channel.Age 5. 1991 5.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1rVwuLBEUDw 5:19 Kathryn Zaremba interview. " Annie Warbucks" star.1993 24K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KRpk9C_qvbs 0:35 Gaby Hoffman brief interview. Age 11. 1994 9.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kjVc5TZmXP0 2:33 Tigritos: Melissa sings/dances to "Porque". 1996. 1.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SlND0Ci_Xjc 0:35 Mara Wilson brief interview. Age 6.1994. 13K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wjeO0k7o46Y 0:56 Ivyann Schwan. Age 9. 1993 4.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t3fkXiD9TEU 7:25 Tina Hart interview. Age 6. 1991 4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q3Ok5LECU8c 0:28 Olsen twins interview.Age 9.1995 21K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ZMqHHuQ3a4 1:37 Michelle Trachtenberg interview.Age 11. 1996 18K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yhrfilq5-do 0:59 Christina Ricci Interview. Age 13.1993 10K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k1uG-UDV6HQ 0:49 Christina Ricci interview.Age 13. 1993. 33K views2 years ago Category:Classic Girl Child Stars of tv and Film Category:YouTube Category:Parodies Category:DeviantART